dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruxi
Ruxi is a goblin cleric of the Everlight. She is currently traveling with the group to Mizka to see the Elf Lord. ''' Description Appearance Ruxi stands about 3'01", with a waifish build. She has pale green skin, orange eyes, and long, thick, knotted straw-colored hair. She essentially dresses in rags, wearing a child's cloak she scavenged on the road, and boots that are falling apart. She seems to be perpetually dirty and caked in mud and dust. Personality Ruxi is bashful and quiet, though very observant. She has a compassionate personality, and tends to show empathy and care for most of the people she comes across, even those who wish her harm. She is generally viewed as innocent. While she is not highly educated, Ruxi is resourceful and cunning. She is very stealthy, able to move about without being detected by the big folk, and she is very brave; she is willing to throw herself into danger to protect others. Biography Background Not much is known about Ruxi, other than she came from a warren that was located in "the mountains". She apparently lived with her tribe her whole life, until she came of age. It was then that she received a dream from an entity calling itself "the Everlight". It spoke to her, revealing to her that her heart was pure, and that she would carry the light with her wherever she went, and to spread it across Dharrenal. Ruxi did just that, leaving her warren to strike out on her own in order to spread the light that was now within her. In the Game After many days of travel and sleeping in the mud, and being chased away from a number of small villages, she finally came to '''Thornpoint. She snuck in and took up a spot on the floor by the hearth, doing her best to stay out of everybody's way. That is, until a bar fight broke out and people started getting hurt. Unable to keep out of it, she immediately began to use her healing magics to ease the pain of those fighting to defend a woman. That fight would end up changing her life forever. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 -''' "Bar Room Blitz" * 'Chapter 2 - '"Rough Waters" Relationships Akta The tiefling woman was the first person that Ruxi healed in the bar brawl when they met, and she would bring Akta back from the brink of death more than once. Ruxi likes Akta, and the two seem to have some things in common and are becoming friends. Character Information Notable Items * Holy Symbol of Yondalla (drawn on a rock with chalk) Goblin Abilities * 'Adaptability: '''Goblins have a +2 bonus to all saving throws to resist environmental effects, and are immune to all nonmagical disease. * '''Darkvision - '''60 ft. * '''Skulker: '+2 Move Silently and Sleight of Hand Cleric Abilities * '''Turn Undead * Spontaneous Casting * Dream Domain: 'Because you have long delved into dreams and nightmares, you are immune to fear effects. * '''Healing Domain: '+1 caster level with healing spells Cleric Spells The following are spells that Ruxi has used in-game, or can be inferred to know based on her domains and other statistics. Orisons Unknown 1st-level * Shield of Faith * Dream Domain: ''Sleep * ''Healing Domain: ''Cure Light Wounds 2nd-level * ''Dream Domain: ''Augury * ''Healing Domain: Cure Moderate Wounds Trivia * Ruxi has not yet made an attack roll in-game. * Ruxi has the lowest strength score in the party, at 7. * Ruxi has a severe phobia of water, which has worsened after nearly drowning in '''Rough Waters (Chapter 1x02).